Fred
Fred is a character in Ultra Despair Bellas. Fred has the title Ultimate Soccer Player, most specifically as Defender, he is mostly influenced by popular Brazilian's soccer players and subsequently copies their strategies and uses to them to create new ones. He is part of 1st Class in Hope's Peak Academy: South America Branch. History Fred was born in a wealthy upper class family in Curitiba, Parana. He wasn't pampered by his parents by choice, and ever since his childhood, he always kept a stoic, relaxed personality that was considered cool and attractive by many of his classmates and friends. He always was a simple person with simple interests and who usually had a quirk or two, but that always managed to stand out, due to his looks, family tree and monetary superiority. As a kid, he often stopped still and started to brood for a certain amount of time, this lead him to be lost in public places such as mall or beaches easily thanks to his lack of attention. Even though he had a good childhood, he was often scared of his extended family and was unsatisfied when they were reunited at holidays, but loved his parents nevertheless. His talent sprout from his sudden interest in being a soccer player, it was a random, conscious choice. He ultimately achieved success thanks to his intellect and strategical mind, he was them selected as Ultimate Soccer Player and enlisted to Class 1-B of Hope's Peak. Personality Fred is known for being a level-headed, calm person who is very stoic and rarely shows any negative emotions or thoughts. He is the kind of person who doesn't seem to care about winning or losing and is mostly interested in having fun in competitions, a reserved soul that does whatever he wants and whenever he wants. While wealthy from birth, he isn't spoiled at all, and has a big sense of humility, being a honest and friendly person that easily catches the heart of whoever he talks to. He seems to care about friendships he form, but is still very calm and relaxed whenever around foes. He doesn't seem bothered about taboo subjects and openly talk about them, such as the fact he is a smoker, sexual abuse and abortion. He also seems to dislike labeling himself, a trait seem whenever his sexuality is a subject, as he just shrugs whenever asked for his preferences. In reality, it's what he constantly does whenever someone asks him to label himself as anything. Thanks to his talent being working as a team, he has a great sense of loyalty and constantly stands up, not only for his teammates, but also for his classmates and other friends. He greatly cares and cherish for his classmates and view them as family and good people. Appearance Fred is a tall teen with a muscular build and light white skin. His eyes are yellow and almost always semi-closed, that combined with his constant soft smile, gives him a relaxed look. His hair is vibrant blonde and cut into a short crew cut, while his eyebrows are both black and tweezed neatly, and he has a single piercing in his left eyebrow. He is said to be pretty attractive. He wears a black t-shirt with a single white stripe in the center, a black jacket with golden buttons, black pants and white and blue shoes, as well as a helix piercing in his ear. Skills and Abilities Ultimate Soccer Player : Zagueiro de Nível Super Estudantil, translated as Super Student Level Defender By analyzing, copying and adapting strategies already used by many famous and strong soccer players, he is able to create his own strategies and play strategically to lead himself to victory. His tactic way of soccer playing quickly helped him gather his fame, especially when he played in the role of defender. Trivia * He is 16 in Killing City Life and 17 during Ultra Despair Bellas. * Much like his fellow teammates, David and Thiago, his name is a reference to a soccer player. In his case, it's Frederico Chaves. * Even though he doesn't label himself, it's explicit that he is bisexual. ** He once had a quick relationship with #2. ** He did have a small interest in a few of his male classmates, most specifically Jo and David. * He, Ian and Jo are the only characters to have piercings. Navigation Category:LGBT Characters